


Almost Too Much to Bear

by layla_aaron



Series: OUaLand Round 3 Bingo [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promise, Canonical Character Death, Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Guilt, Heartache, Heartbreak, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Regina - This is heartbreak</p><p>Regina deals with the aftermath of her actions. (Spoilers for 2x05 "The Doctor")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Too Much to Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**OnceUponaLand**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/) Round 3 Bingo challenge
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

_I'm sitting here in my car, waiting to go in and pour my heart out to Archie, but I can't stop thinking about what just happened at the stables. I feel like I've been kicked in the chest by a large stallion. I know it's emotional rather than physical, but I wonder if I look down will I see a giant chasm in my chest where my heart used to be? I'm not sure which hurts worse: putting my true love out of misery with a mercy killing or breaking a promise to my son because I had to use magic to do it._

_I know Charming took Henry out of harm's way, but with only a large pile of ash left behind, it won't be hard to guess what happened. Henry's a smart boy. My beautiful, intelligent, headstrong little boy. Except he hates me and wants nothing to do with me right now. Once he realizes I've used magic again, it will only make things worse between us. As much as it pains me, I'm glad he feels comfortable with Charming because I know he is safe. Charming will not let anyone or anything harm him._

_I also do not want to think about what I've just done to Daniel. There is a part of me that knows what I did was the most merciful and compassionate thing to do, but that does not stop my heart from breaking. I've ended the life of my true love. How is killing someone I love the most merciful action to take? How is this fair?_


End file.
